Too late
by Rainripple
Summary: Corazon has decided that it is safe for him to come out of hiding and reunite with Law. Now he stands on the deck of the Thousand sunny, gathering up his courage to knock at the door.


Corazon took a deep breath. He stood at the deck of the Thousand Sunny, the beloved ship of the Straw hat Pirates who had recently been a host to a Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law.

_Law._

He ached to see the boy, no, man who had not seen him in at least 13 years. It had seemed safe to reveal himself now that Doflamingo was dead. He mourned for his brother but at the same time was glad that his brother's madness would do no more harm to anyone. Now he could reveal himself to Law and they could be together again.

Of course he had a crew now and a reputation but Corazon assumed that Law would be more than happy to accommodate him back into his life. He had noticed the discrete tributes to him in Law's life and he knew he had accidentally influenced law's purpose in life. A small doubt at the back of his mind reminded him that he might shock Law with his sudden appearance so much that Law might have a negative reaction ( be it rejection, attack or anything else) but he tried to forget that.

He gathered himself and knocked at the door. It was answered by a blond man who he thought might be Black Leg Sanji (though he looked almost nothing like his wanted poster).

"Excuse me, I was wondering if a certain Trafalgar Law was around?" Corazon asked nervously. He felt uneasy being on a pirates ship (despite being one himself in the past) and anticipated an assault by this crew, even if they had been rumoured to be very nice.

"What's that got to do with you?" Sanji inquired

"Err, well, err, how do I explain this, I was an old friend of his?" Corazon stammered, worried that he'd be kicked off the ship before he could see Law. "My names Corazon" (he decided to go with his title instead of his real name, thinking that saying he was related to Doffy would definitely get him off the boat)

"So you're Corazon? " a boy in a straw hat shouted. He recognized him as Monkey D. Luffy.

"Yes?"

"Torao told me a bit about you. Weren't you killed by Doflamingo?" Luffy bluntly said.

This earned gasps from the rest of his crew.

"Luffy! When did Torao tell you this?" One of his crew members said.

"He didn't say much, just that Corazon was his most important person and that he was Doflamingos younger brother"

That earned a lot of dumbfounded expressions from his diverse crew.

Corazon felt like a Cupid had just shot an arrow at his heart. He had understood that Law had wanted to take revenge on Doffy for Corazons 'death' but he hadn't realized that he was that important.

"Well, err I'm not dead hahaha?" Corazon was really stuck on what to do now.

"Torao went to the toilet so you can stay here with us and wait for him. You should try some of Sanjis cooking, it's the best!" Luffy cheerfully said before stretching his rubber arms out to Corazon to pull him in.

Corazon had a lot more fun than he expected. The food really was as amazing as the captain had made out and he had the opportunity to listen to some of their stories. All through this though he wondered how his reunion with Law would be like.

Some of his scenarios had him crying and hugging him, others had him fainting or even just running away. Corazon also revealed his past with Law to the crew which took the better part of an hour. He jumped when he heard the door open, hoping it was Law and turned only to see the skeleton named Brook returning from the toilet (Corazon was very confused as to why he'd need to go to the toilet.)

"Hey Brook! Have you seen Torao on your way? " Luffy asked.

"No Luffy-san, I've not seen him. Maybe he went to his room?" Brook suggested.

Luffy decided to go look for him and the rest of them waited in the kitchen. After a few minutes they heard some very frantic steps and Luffy burst back in

"Chopper you need to hurry! There's something wrong with Torao!" Luffy said.

Everyone went down to the room that Luffy lead them to where they found Law sat against a stack of crates. Chopper went over to Law and took a pulse. There was none. What's more, his chest wasn't moving and he was stone cold.

"Luffy, mina, Law's dead…" Chopper declared in between sniffs. "He's been dead for a while"

There was silence for a few seconds as they all tried to take in what they had just heard before they all began to cry. They wept their hearts out for their valuable ally that they had just lost. Nami noticed that there was a note beside Law and she read it out.

His note, essentially his last words, mentioned a thanks for the straw hats for taking him to Dressrosa and therefore allowing him the chance to kill Doflamingo and avenge Corazon. He also revealed his backstory, some of it new to even Corazon and described the Amber lead syndrome that he had. He then asked for them to say sorry to his crew for him, sorry that he couldn't lead them on for longer. His last lines were:

"My past has caught up with me but I don't mind. My crew is still alive but I can watch over them with the people I have missed. Father, Mother, Sister, Lamie and finally, Cora-San. I look forward to seeing them all.

Trafalgar D. Water Law"

The note was too much for the crew who could do nothing but cry, never mind telling his crew about the death of their captain. Corazon was numb. He had waited these 13 years on the sidelines, watching Law on his quest, seeing his desire for revenge become his life's goal. And now when they could have reunited, Law had died, hoping to meet his Cora-San in heaven or wherever when in fact, Corazon was still living.

Corazon sat with his legs crossed in front of Law. Still weeping, he lifted Laws hat slightly to look at his face that had been shadowed by it. He saw a smile. He shivered. All carriers of the D. died with a smile. He decided to completely take Laws hat off. (He'd never really seen him without his hat). As he took it off he gasped.

Law had an almost completely white mop of hair. Except for the edges that would be sticking out of his hat, it was all pure white. On a whim, Corazon turned Law around and lifted his shirt. His body was also white. The only parts that weren't were his face, his neck and his hands, all body parts that couldn't be covered without being suspicious. It was as if Law had used his Ope Ope powers to keep the white showing on his exposed skin.

Corazon finally understood the meaning of Laws last words. He thought the Ope Ope fruit had saved Law from the Amber lead disease but from what he could see, it's powers had not been used to save his own life for the second time.

Had Law intentionally committed suicide by not using his powers to remove the amber lead poison? Or had it been irremovable for whatever reason? Why had it come back in the first place?

Corazon wept stronger than ever.

He would never know the truth.

It was too late.

Too late.

AN: just based this fanfic on my thoughts that I was having but really I DON'T WANT LAW TO DIE AFTER DRESSROSA OK? So hopefully this will stay non-canon. Well even if he does die, this shouldn't happen (it's actually quite stupid if you think about it, I mean why wouldn't he remove the amber lead, even if it had come back for whatever silly reason)


End file.
